Many vehicles include a camera, such as a rear camera, for displaying an environment from behind the vehicle. Images from the camera can be displayed, for example, in a rear view mirror or a navigation system of the vehicle. However, images from such a camera may not always provide an optimized view of the environment behind the vehicle under all circumstances and conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems for vehicles that provide for improved images from a camera of a vehicle, such as a rear camera of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.